This invention relates to push-pull couplings for earth moving scrapers and more particulary to the construction of the bail portion thereof.
Push-Pull couplings for tandem operation of earth moving scrapers, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,738 entitled "Push-Pull Coupling For Tractor-Scraper Units" issued on Mar. 25, 1969 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which shows the prior art bail construction.
The construction of the prior art bails comprised a series of straight and curved tubular members having their ends in abutting relationship and joined together by circumferential welds therearound. However during the pulling phase of a loading operation by scrapers coupled by such a coupling, very heavy loads are applied to the bail, resulting in frequent failure of the circumferential welds thereof.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bail construction for a push-pull scraper coupling having greater strength than that provided by the prior art circumferential surface welds of the bail tube members.